The invention relates to a vacuum head which is intended for use on supporting surfaces such as shag carpets in which it is difficult to remove particles with a conventional vacuum cleaner head. Although various vacuum heads have been developed which employ jets of gas into the confines of the vacuum hood to dislodge particles, this type of system has not been practically employed in a conventional home vacuum cleaner. A separate source of high pressure air is typically employed in the prior art devices in order to achieve the air velocities required. U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,534 is an example of a vacuum cleaner head with gas jets.